Łup niczym Wiking, a przy tym nie daj się zatopić
Total Drama: Show Never Die - Odcinek 2 Informacje: *''Wyzwanie w piątek o godzinie 18:00.'' Podróż Niemcy -> Szwecja Jako środek podróży pomiędzy odcinkami został wybrany nowoczesny statek. Zawodnicy ze względu na miejsca z poprzedniego odcinka zostali podzieleni na piętra. Sam szczyt jachtu - Najbardziej luksusowa część (piętro pierwsze) Tutaj znajdują się pokoje ekipy, prowadzącej oraz Rhysa, Igora i Margeritty. Mają dostęp do basenu oraz najlepszego bufetu. Sophie relaksowała się w swoim pokoju i oglądała na telewizorze ceremonię z poprzedniego odcinka. Gdy zobaczyła małe "przedstawienie" Jurgity oraz zabicie Luke'a, zaczęła się niekontrolowanie śmiać. I to bardzo głośno. Dopiero po chwili ogarnęła, że jest obserwowana przez kamery, więc próbowała zachować spokój. Sophie: 'Ojej, biedny chłopak... Był takim ładnym krzakiem... ''Znowu zaczęła się śmiać, ale tym razem już w nieco bardziej "normalny" sposób, a nie jak jakaś psycholka. 'Sophie: '''Ciekawe co będzie dalej... Pff, co ja gadam. Przecież jestem wróżką! Ja już wiem co będzie dalej! ''Wyszczerzyła się do kamery. ... Po zakończeniu tej zaskakującej ceremonii Norweg bez słowa udał się do swojej luksusowej kajuty. Chłopak być może nie był rozdarty emocjonalnie przez to co się stało, ale pilnie potrzebował prysznica, gdyż nadal był prawie cały w krwi świętej pamięci krzaka Luke’a. Kajuta posiadała tak naprawdę wszystko czego było mu potrzeba: Wygodne łóżko, prywatna łazienka oraz wielki telewizor plazmowy. Chłopak stał całkiem nagi pod prysznicem, opierając swoją głowę na prawej ręce, która oparta była o szklane drzwiczki. Chłodna woda spływała po jego szczupłej karnacji, stopniowo rozluźniając jego mięśnie. Większość osób wybrałaby raczej ciepłą wodę albo chociaż letnią, Norweg najlepiej czuł się w chłodnej, momentami i zimnej wodzie, oddając się swojej małej prywatnej rozkoszy. Rhys był zrelaksowany, tak to dobre określenie, zrelaksowany. Niektórzy jak nie większość po wcześniejszych wydarzeniach popadli w histerię, ich myśli zaczęły tłamsić ich zapał oraz radość z pobytu w programie, a panika oraz strach wyżerały ich od środka. Blady chłopak nie wyglądał jednak na zmartwionego czy też przestraszonego, był po prostu… zadowolony. Jego klatka piersiowa mimowolnie unosiła się lekko, by za chwilę opaść, oddech płytki i płynny jak zawsze. '''Rhys: Więc to tak… *mruknął, uśmiechnął się pod nosem* Co sprawiało mu taką radość? Przecież niedawno widział śmierć człowieka, na własne oczy. Rhys: Za brak jakiejkolwiek interakcji zostajesz ukarany, największą karą… *powtarzał sobie cicho słowa Lukaninho* Woda o czerwonej barwie spływała po nogach chłopaka, prosto do odpływu usuwając jednocześnie „brud” jaki znajdował się na ciele Norwega. Rhys: To było takie… oh- *jęknął zrelaksowanym głosem* nostalgiczne. Chłopak zakręcił wodę i westchnął. Otworzył szklane drzwiczki od prysznica i wolno postawił swoje stopy na podłodze. W łazience nie było kafelków co zapobiegać miało rozbijanie sobie zębów o ziemię czy łamanie kości przez upadki. Wziął hotelowy ręcznik, wytarł starannie każdą część swojego ciała, a następnie kompletnie nago ignorując dostępny szlafrok udał się w kierunku swojego łóżka. Nie zdziwiło go to, że po powrocie spod prysznica zdążono już dostarczyć mu czyste ubrania. Tym razem jego zestaw składał się z: białego t-shirtu, czarnej bluzy z kapturem, jeansów z dziurami oraz tenisówek z nadrukiem, do tego jakaś bielizna i skarpetki. Rhys: Zmiana stylu. *mruknął spoglądając na zostawione mu ubrania* Oczywistym jest, że ktoś podrzucił mu je gdy ten brał prysznic. Rhys nie przejmował się tym jednak, ubrał się w to co zostało mu podstawione bez żadnego zrzędzenia. Stanął w lustrze i spojrzał na swój aktualny wygląd. Rhys: Mógłbym w tym zostać dłużej... *zamyślił się przyglądając się swojemu ubraniu* Po chwili jednak pokręcił głową na znak wybudzenia się z krainy myśli. Znudzony pobytem w kabinie postanowił przejść się po pokładzie. ... Parter Tutaj znajdują się kabiny dla zawodników drużyn, które zajęły miejsce 2 i 3. Więc Benji, Brian, Melissa, Abby oraz Kate. Posiadają dostęp do wspólnej jadalni jak wszystkie drużyny z miejsc 2-4. ... Melissa wędrowała po statku aż znalazła swoją kajutę na parterze. Cieszył ją fakt, że może pozwiedzać statek zanim zjawią się na nim inny zawodnicy, oczywiście byli tu gdzieś też Brian i Abby, ale na nich jeszcze nie wpadła, więc była względnie sama. Uchyliła drzwi do kajuty i rozejrzała się po pomieszczeniu. Nie było gigantyczne, ale w sam raz dla jednej osoby. Koja była pełna poduszek i miękkich koców, ale Melissa nie chciała jeszcze iść spać. Po chwili zauważyła dwa komplety ubrań na zmianę. '' '''Melissa:' No wypadałoby się przebrać *spojrzała na swoje ubrania ciągle umazane w czerwonej farbie* Melissa szybko zabrała jeden z kompletów i udała się w poszukiwaniu łazienki. '' ... ''Po odpłynięciu statku udał się prosto do przydzielonych ich kabin. Widział wiele wspólnych łóżek co od razu przyprawiło go o niewielki grymas na twarzy. Wszedł i rozejrzał się znajdując swoje miejsce. '' '''Brian:' Czy to... Pochwycił za folię spoglądając w skryte za nią ubrania jakby otrzymał najlepszy prezent. Uważał jednak by za szybko go nie rozerwać. Brian: '''Po tej obrzydliwej degustacji, siedzeniu na ławkach i jeszcze ten pot z nerwowej prezentacji. I te spojrzenia jurorów jakbym był ich małpką na posyłki. ''Nieco się zarumienił po czym skierował się do wyjścia chcąc w końcu móc się pożądniej odświeżyć. '' ... ''Kate szukała swojej kajuty dobre 15 minut ale znalazła ją wchodząc do niej zauważyła ciuchy ucieszyła się '' '''Kate: Jej wreszcie nie będe wyglądać głupio Zabrała swoje ciuchy i poszła szukać łazienki Pierwsze piętro pod kadłubem (piętro minus jeden) Pokoje w strefie z pracownikami posiadali: Michael, Charles oraz Suzie. Pokoje były dość zaniedbane. Dostęp do kuchni jak pozostałe drużyny. Kuchnia: Po krótkim spacerku dotarł do kuchni. Powoli zaczął się rozglądać, nie dostrzegając nikogo w pobliżu. '' '''Brian: '''Huh? Ja to chyba talent do unikania. Ahh jak by było przyjemnie być na pierwszym miejscu kiedy nikt nie ma pojecia kim jesteś. Zaczęli by nazywać frajerem czy pewnie... ''Znowu przez moment zaczął kontynuować swoje "fantazje" w myślach. Opamiętał się jednak dość szybko i zaczął przeczysywać szafki w poszukiwaniu czegoś co chętnie by zjadł. Zwiedzając pokład Lukaninho trafił do kuchni, szukał jakiejś odskoczni od wczorajszej eliminacji i przez kompletny przypadek wparował do kuchni, gdy w jednej ręcę miał schłodzony napój, a w drugiej słownik szwedzki. Wchodząc do pomieszczenia usłyszał jakiś męski głos. Lukaninho: No witam, witam. Czyżby to nasz pan kucharz? *mruknął, wchodząc do środka* Z wrażenia uderzył się o kant szafki i jęknął. Podniósł się zauważając kogoś. W pierwszej chwili nie był pewien kim on dokładnie jest. Brian: Wystraszyłeś mnie! Zaraz? Kim jesteś? Nie kojarzę twojej twarzy? Przyglądał mu się, ale nadal nie zaświeciło mu nic w głowie. Luka zaśmiał się na reakcję chłopaka, gdy widział uderzającego się o kant szafki. Cóż, widok był zdecydowanie zabawny. '' '''Lukaninho': To samo mogę powiedzieć o Tobie. Nie widziałem Cię na wczorajszej ceremonii *położył w tym czasie swój słownik na blacie* Więc albo jesteś kucharzem, albo współpracowałeś z Melissą *zamyślił się* Brian: Melissą? No tak, jakoś się udało mi się powstrzymać. *Oparł nieco nieporadnie* Na pewno nie kucharz po prostu szukam czegoś łatwego do zrobienia. Chociaż pójście znowu pod ten wyczyszczony przez chwilą prysznic *Zaczął się rumienić* Nie zwracaj uwagi na to ostatnie. Też jesteś zawodnikiem czy kim dokładnie? W jury cię też nie było. Lukaninho: Problemy z gotowaniem? *spojrzał na chłopaka* Sam z autopsji wiedział, że nie każdy musi być wybitnym kucharzem. Podszedł do niego bliżej i otworzył zamkniętą zamrażarkę. '' '''Lukaninho': Powinieneś tutaj znaleźć coś co Ci podpasuje. *powiedział niby obojętnie* Większość popularnych dań tu ściągali. Wyczyszczony prysznic? O czym on do cholery mówi. Lukaninho: Jaki znów prysznic? Przecież tutaj nawet nie mają sprzątaczki na tym poziomie... *mruknął* Co jest lekką kpiną. No nie było mnie jury, byłem na ceremonii. Więc można powiedzieć, że tak jakby jestem w ekipie i nie wiem ile tu będę *wzruszył ramionami obojętnie. Niezbyt podobała mu się wizja siedzenia na łajbie* Brian: Gdyby była to i tak nie sprostałaby moim wysokim standardom. Dobrze, że nie korzystałeś. A te środki byś zobaczył, dziesięć minut dłubałem ten kamień z tych cholernych kafelek bo normalnie czułem go między stopami. Naprawdę mogliby zadbać o to, nawet ze względu na siebie. *Odparł z nieco większą ekscytacją i dumą* Teraz przynajmniej to strefa bezpieczna. Zaczął sam przeglądać szuflady z których wyciągnął parę przypraw którymi chciał doprawić jakąś mrożonkę czy inne gotowe danie, które szukał ów człek. '' '''Brian:' W ogóle to Brian jestem. Odpowiedział posyłajac nieco niezręczny uśmiech licząc, trochę że nie uściśnie mu dłoni. Piłkarz przyglądał się zdezorientowany chłopakowi. Sprawiał wrażenie, że było z nim coś nie ten teges. Lukaninho: A co? Jesteś perfekcyjną panią domu? *spojrzał na niego z kpiącym uśmieszkiem* Nie wiem, my mamy swoje prywatne łazienki w kajutach *wzruszył ramionami* Kompletnie obojętne mu było, jakie warunki panują dla innych. Chociaż po opowieści chłopaka włosy mogły stanąć dęba. Wyciągnął dłoń ku chłopakowi. Lukaninho: Lukaninho, mówią na mnie Luka. Mam nadzieję, że nie zagoszczę tu na długo. Brian: 'Lukaninho. Lukaninho... Luka.. *Zaczęło mu coś świtać* ''Nagle rumieniec nie mógł zejść z jego twarzy. W końcu skojarzył skąd ta twarz wydała mu się znajoma. Zaczął bić się z myślami. W końcu powiedział, że jest w ekipie i woli ukniknąć konsekwencji. Z drugiej strony to może nie mieć więcej okazji. 'Brian: '''No teraz to wiem. Na pewno byłeś dobry w tym. *Zaśmiał się nieco zażenowany* Nawet teraz pomyślałeś o kurze domowej pewnie. ''Zerknął przy nim i sięgnął po widniejące w rogu opkowanie z frytkami i paluszkami rybnymi chcąc je sobie odgrzać. '' '''Brian: '''Wybacz, że z początku cię nie rozpoznałem. ''Dość dziwnym i nieporadnym krokiem wrócił za blat i zaczął powoli zdzierać kartonowe opakowanie. Temple tymczasem niepostrzeżenie wbiła i zrobiła zdjęcie Brianowi i nieznanemu jej chłopakowi. Blask flesza oślepił oboje. 'Temple: '''Bawimy się w Gordona Ramsey'a co ? ''Spytała zaśmiana. Piłkarz przewrócił oczami na słowa Briana, że go nie rozpoznał. Akurat im mniej ktoś go kojarzył, tym bardziej mu to odpowiadało. '''Lukaninho: Nie mam z tym problemu, jak ludzie mnie nie znają. Przynajmniej przez to mogą Cię poznać, a nie oceniają. *założył dłoń na dłoń* Sportowiec wziął do ręki swój koktajl, jednak nagłe wejście dziewczyny do pomieszczenia zaskoczyło go i upuścił swój ulubiony napój. Głęboko westchnął i spojrzał na przybyłą dziewczynę. Lukaninho: Taa *przewrócił oczami* Zaraz to pewnie będzie, piekielna kuchnia *mruknął niezadowolony* Brian: Uwah!? Nerwowo krzyknął na widok Temple, któa wzięła się z znikąd przypadkiem zrzucając danie na podłogę. Przez chwilę flesh go oślepił. Przetarł oczy widząc porozrzucane jedzenie. Brian: Czy jeszcze ten dzień może być lepszy. Nie dość, że trzeba będzie to pozbierać, przetrzeć i poogarniać po ludziach to pojawiła się kolejna osoba, która spojrzy na tego idiotę z dwoma lewymi rękoma. Jeszcze tyle czasu będzie mi zajmowało przetworzenie i ogarnięcie tej stytuacji w głowie. Delikatnie zaczą masować sobie policzki nieco za bardzo rozkoszując się zaistniałą sytuacją nieco oddalając się od rzeczywistości. Temple: 'Upsik, moja wina. Hehe. ''Przyznała się do tego, że teraz jest syf w kuchni przez jej wejście. Była nieco zakłopotana sytuacją. 'Temple: '''W sumie ciebie pierwszy raz widzę... ''Zerknęła na chłopaka, dobrze zbudowanego jakby sportowca w jej pierwszym zamyśle. Ów chłopak spoglądał raz na zdziwaczałego Briana oraz Temple, która jako kolejny nie widziała go tu wcześniej. Teatralnie podszedł do lodówki, wziąl zmrożony sok i podszedł do okna kuchni. '''Lukaninho: Również Ciebie nie widziałem na eliminacji, jakoś wielkiego halo nie robię... *powiedział obojętnie* Serio lubisz sprzątać i ogarniać? *zachowanie Briana kompletnie zbijało go z tropu* Brian: Na pewno mi to nie przeszkadza. Szczególnie jak ktoś daje naprawdę radę. *Wydusił jeszcze bardziej komplikując* A ty byłaś sędzią w zadaniu i tak... *nagle przymrużył oczyma* tak na pewno ciebie widziałem. Znowu wrócił na ziemię sprawiając nieco wrażenie jakby nagle jej przybycie zaczęło go denerwować. Mimo wszystko zajął drugie miejsce więc być może mógł właśnie o to mieć niewielki żal. Szczególnie, że ona przyznała im najniższą notę. '' '''Brian: '''Gdybym ci zaserwował pięciogwiazdową kolację na złotej zastawie. Koleżanka pewnie też. *Burknął pod nosem* ''Jednak niekoniecznie chodziło mu jedynie o noty tylko o coś innego. Choć kto wie, może jednak cios o szafkę zrobił już swoje. Temple: I po co te złośliwości, jakbym nie wiadomo co złego zrobiła ? Jak bardzo chcecie to zniknę stąd, że nawet nie zauważycie tego. W jej głowie tliło się wyjście stąd i nawet zrobiła jeden czy dwa kroki w kierunku wyjścia. Temple: 'Tak przy okazji, jestem Temple. ''Przedstawiła się im, tak na dobry początek lepszego zrobienia panującego nastroju. Stała na chwile w bezruchu, gdy to powiedziała. '''Lukaninho: Lukaninho, vel Luka. Tymczasowy, nie. Mam nadzieję, tymczasowy członek w ekipie. Chcąc nie chcąc jak widać będziemy musieli współpracować. *zwrócił się kierunku do dziewczyny, idąc w jej kierunku i wyciągając delikatnie dłoń* Chcąc nie chcąc musi zacząc robić lepsze wrażenie, bo przy negatywnej atmosferze to wszyscy tutaj ześwirują. Zwrócił się również do Briana. Lukaninho: Chyba jej nie polubiłeś na wyzwaniu? Coś się stało? Brian: 'Nic szczególnego. Po prostu to ostrzeżenie. Jak jesteście w ekipie to mieliście chyba wgląd w nasze kary rekrutacyjne czy udzielili wam informacje o nas. *Zamyślił się nie dokańczając puenty* Chociaż nie jestem do końca pewny. No ale kiedy chciała przed chwilą wyjść to nawet ją troszeczkę polubiłem. Może za czasu stwierdziła, że będę jedynie śmieciem i postanowiła mnie jeszcze upokorzyć oślepiając aparatem. Może tak nawet mnie złapała kiedy opuściłem gardę i zaprowadziła do hotelu. Mam rację! Mam rację! ''Zbyt podekscytowanie wyskakiwał zza blatu kierując wzrok prosto w stronę nieco speszonej Temple. Temple widząc, że Lukaninho wystawił rękę, lekko złapała go swoją. 'Temple: '''Miło poznać. - skwitowała uśmiechem.'' - Ten program to nie szczyt marzeń dla kogoś takiego jak ty jak mniemam. Zerknęła na niego lekko pytająco. Po chwili usłyszała co powiedział Brian. '' '''Temple: '''Jeśli masz żal o te francuskie jedzenie to poprostu musiałam coś zrobić jako pomocnik w ekipie i jury. A z flesza już mówiłam, że moja wina. ''Złożyła dłonie i zamknęła oczy. Pochylając lekko głowę. Spojrzał na Briana jeszcze raz i po przywitaniu z Temple podszedł do niego bliżej. '''Lukaninho: Nie wiem gościu co Ty chrzanisz, ale jestem w ekipie dosłownie od wczoraj. Jeśli myślisz, że miałem ochotę przeglądać wasze durne dokumenty, po śmierci jakiegoś typa z Grecji, to się grubo mylisz. *wypalił zdenerwowany zachowaniem chłopaka z Irlandii* Uśmiechnął się przyjaźnie w kierunku Temple. Lukaninho: Również miło. Widzę dałaś mu się naprawdę mocno we znaki *zaśmiał się* Aż popada w jakąś paranoję. Brian: Żalu absolutnie. Widać, że oboje nie okazujecie żadnej litości jeśli chodzi o to. Na pewno wiedziała kogo wybrać do ekipy. I ten uniesiony ton. Aż zobaczyłem siebie przed chwilą okładanego na podłodze. Zaczął powoli dyszeć coraz bardziej rozkoszując się całą sytuacją. Brian: 'Chwila moment? Śmierci? O czym ty mówisz? Miałem rację, może i ja tutaj zaraz skończę na inwalidzkim. Not bad, not bad. Ależ będę musiał się po tym pewnie ogarnąć. ''Temple tylko popatrzyła na Briana, jak zaczął dyszeć. 'Temple: '''Yyy... wszystko ok ? ''Piłkarz spojrzał na Temple. '''Lukaninho: Jest tutaj gdzieś alkohol? Na trzeźwo to tu nie da się siedzieć. *powiedział opierając się o blat i obserwując chłopaka, który się dziwnie zachowywał* Miliony myśli w głowie mu sie nagle kotłowały i nie wiedział co ma począć. Chciał stąd jak najszybciej wiać. Lukaninho: Jeśli sama się zgłosiłaś do tego wariatkowa, to podziwiam. *dodał po chwili* Brian: Ciebie więc zmuszono? Widzę, że niedaleko pada jabłko od jabłoni skoro też musiałeś im ulec. Wydaje mi się że jednak trochę przesadziłem, ale lubię być sobą no i mówiłem ale wyszło wam to nienajgorszej. Dziwnie się wiercił stojąc przyparty do blatu. Brian: Bym zapomniał po co tutaj przyszedłem. Zaraz wrócę do was tutaj tylko wyciągnę coś innego i może sprawdzę czy czasem nie trzeba będzie mocniejszych środków użyć na to leżące przy nas jedzenie. Skierował się w stronę chłodni zerkając na ten syf jaki tutaj się zrobił ciągle nie opuszczając swojego rumieńca z twarzy i zaczął nieco bezmyślnie grzebać w szufladzie od zamrażarki nie wiedząc na co innego się zdecydować. Temple: 'Alkohol. ''Zauważyła, gdy Brian grzebał w zamrażarce. Podeszła i wzięła. 'Temple: '''Chciałeś to i masz. Jak na zawołanie. Klask klask. ''Wręczyła Lukaninho butelkę i zaklaskała. 'Temple: '''Aczkolwiek nie wiem czy nasza Jurgisia byłaby zadowolona. Co do zgłoszenia się to niestety, kłopoty finansowe nieco mnie zmusiły. I chęć "wybicia" się. Hehe... ''Zaśmiała się, wzięła jakieś jabłko z koszyka obok. 'Temple: '''To, ja już muszę lecieć. Ciao bambino. ''Temple szybkim krokiem wyszła z pomieszczenia. Biblioteka: W bibliotece po szalonej eliminacji i dniu pełnym wrażeń pojawił się piłkarz, który był czymś przygnębiony. We znaki dawała mu się eliminacja, jego pojawienie w programie oraz ta dziwna śmierć. Przyszedł do biblioteki w poszukiwaniu jakiegoś szybkiego słownika szwedzkiego. '' ''Melissa wreszcie znalazła wejście do biblioteki, gdy nagle usłyszała zbliżających się zawodników, którzy pewnie szukali swoich kajut. Szybko weszła do środka pragnąc wreszcie zniknąć między regałami i zaszyć się gdzieś czytając jakieś opowieści. Nie patrzyła przed siebie i pośpiesznie weszła między regały ze słownikami. Nagle wpadła na wysokiego sportowca i przewróciła się, na szczęście nie robiąc sobie żadnej krzywdy. '''Melissa: Przepraszam najmocniej *powiedziała pospiesznie* Wybity sportowiec z rytmu, gdy akurat miał w ręcę słownik szwedzki, przeklnął w myślach. Zobaczył w bok i widział leżącą na podłodze Hiszpankę. Uśmiechnął się do niej i podał jej dłoń, by mogła wstać. '' '''Lukaninho': Nie szkodzi, miło spotkać tutaj żywą (skupił swój akcent na ostatnim słowie) osobę. *powiedział delikatnie się uśmiechając jako sportowiec miał to obcykane* Mam nadzieję, że nic Ci się nie stało? *w jego tonie dało się wyczuć zatroskanie* Melissa: Nie, nie, nic mi nie jest *uśmiechnęła się delikatnie i pozwoliła, by sportowiec pomógł jej wstać* Wyszła z założenia, że cieszył się iż spotkał kogoś w bibliotece, jakąś osobę, nie miała pojęcia co wydarzyło się na ceremonii. Mimowolnie zobaczyła tytuł książki, którą trzymał w ręce. Melissa: Szwedzki? To tam się kierujemy? *po chwili zreflektowała się i przypomniała sobie, że nie ma pojęcia z kim rozmawia* Umm...jesteś nowym członkiem ekipy, czy zawodnikiem? Puścił dłoń dziewczyny i jedynie się uśmiechnął. W zasadzie kim on był? Przecież nie powie jej, że producenci zrzucili na niego odpowiedzialność za śmierć zawodnika. Podrapał się za głową zaskoczony pytaniem. '' '''Lukaninho:' W zasadzie... Nie wiem, kim jestem. Prawdopodobnie członkiem...ee... *lekko się zawahał* ekipy. I kierunek aktualny, to lodowa Szwecja. Gdzie moje maniery. Lukaninho, piłkarz. Rodowity Kanadyjczyk, grałem w Hiszpanii, Niemczech i oczywiście USA. Aktualnie jestem tutaj. Miło mi poznać. *wyciągnął dłoń w kierunku dziewczyny* Słownik odłożył na miejsce. Lukaninho: Najważniejsze, że tutaj jest. Ciebie co sprowadza do programu? *zapytał zaintrygowany* Jeśli nie jesteś w ekipie, to prawdopodobnie nie widziałem Cię na ceremonii. Melissa: '''Melissa, miło poznać. W zasadzie sam udział był spontaniczną decyzją, pragnęłam zmian w życiu i wyrwania się z codzienności. Skoro byłeś na ceremonii, to pewnie możesz powiedzieć mi kto odpadł? '''Lukaninho: Zależy, czy słowo odpadł jest dobre... *zamyślił się na moment* ...z programem pożegnał się Luke. Ten taki ziomek z Grecji. Opuścił regał z książkami i zauważył centrum czytelni. Lukaninho: Po wyzwaniu na pewno jest jakieś zmęczenie, może zechciałabyś usiąść? *zaproponował* Zmiany w życiu i program reality-show. Czyżby showbiznes był Twoją mocną stroną, bo głównie sława wiążę się z udziałem w programie. *puścił do niej oczko* Melissa: '''Hmmm, nie chodzi mi o sławę, ale raczej o możliwości życiowe jakie mogą zapewnić nagrody *powiedziała w zamyśleniu* Chociaż z tego co słyszałam wielu uczestników podobnie, jak ja chce oddać te pieniądze w ręce akcji charytatywnych, choć nie wszyscy. Co masz na myśli przez to, że nie odpadł, ale pożegnał się z programem? *drążyła temat, jej ciekawość nie pozwalała jej odpuścić* ''Melissa: Czyżby został zdyskwalifikowany za małe zaangażowanie?'' ''Piłkarz zamyslił się czy jest sens, informowania zawodniczki o tym, co się wydarzyło. Wpierw jednak pociągnał temat odnośnie przyszłości. '' '''Lukaninho: Ciekawe. Zebranie w programie tylu dobrych duszyczek. Uważam, że mimo wszystko trochę powinniście w siebie zainwestować. W sensie, wiesz... No nie mówię, że wszystko wyrzucić na głupoty. Lecz zainwestować trochę w rozwój osobisty, pomóc też. A sam program może Ci wiele w takich kwestiach pomóc chyba. Nie wiedział czemu na niego wybór padł w tym programie, ale cieszył się, że szybko spotkał jakąś sympatyczną osóbkę. Lukaninho: Naprawdę... jesteś pewna, że chcesz wiedzieć? *spojrzał na nią poważnie* Melissa po minie bruneta zorientowała się, że na ceremonii stało się coś bardzo niespodziewanego. Pewnie pokiwała głową i czekała kolejne słowa sportowca. Lukaninho: Tylko trzy osoby o tym nie wiedza... Więc prędzej czy później się dowiesz. Jak zinterpretujesz słowa, że była "histeria, płacz i łzy"? *zapytał zamyślony* Melissa: Kojarzą się raczej z pogrzebem *powiedziała cicho, gdy nagle zrozumiała sens swoich słów* Luke nie żyje? Ale jak to? *powiedziała zamyślona, nie znała chłopaka toteż nie towarzyszyły temu żadne emocje, nie przerażała jej zbytnio ta wiadomość, ale nie mogła do końca pojąć jak do tego doszło* Lukaninho: Dorzućmy jeszcze do tego krew. *skwitował krótko* Potwierdzić mogę, że śmierć tego zawodnika była brutalna. Emocje, jakie towarzyszyły wszystkim, są nie do opisania... *westchnął, nie znał chłopaka, ale widzieć na żywo jak ktoś umiera, nigdy nie jest łatwo* Gorszą wiadomością jest, że prowadząca też wydawała się być przerażona i obawiająca się śmierci. Ciężko komentować to co tu się wydarzyło. *mruknął* Dziewczyna w zamyśleniu analizowała słowa piłkarza. Dodatkowo nie mogła wyobrazić sobie przerażonej prowadzącej, taki obraz nie pasował jej do rudowłosej, która przedstawiła się jako rosjanka i oblała ich czerwoną farbą dla zabawy. Nie była pewna, dlaczego na ceremonii stało się to, co się stało, ale nie sądziła też, że uda jej się czegokolwiek dowiedzieć na ten temat. Postanowiła więc czekać cierpliwie na rozwój wydarzeń i dbać o sukcesy w zadaniach. Lukaninho: Analiza pełną parą? *spojrzał na zamyśloną dziewczynę i zaśmiał się* Oparł się o jedną z pobliskich ścian i spoglądał na dryfująca łódź. '' '''Lukaninho: '''Koniecznie przydałoby się mieć taki jacht tylko dla siebie. Świetlica: ... Łazienka: ... Melissa dość szybko znalazła łazienkę, która miała podobny rozkład jak ta w hotelu w Niemczech, lecz była mniejsza. Dziewczyna wzięła szybki prysznic i już w świeżych ubraniach poszła poszukać biblioteki. ... ''Po dłuższej chwili wędrowania w końcu dotarł do długo oczekiwanego przez niego miejsca. Po wejściu dostał aż błysku w oczach. Natychmiast rozejrzał się widząc, że miejsce jest nawet zadbane. Jednak by w pełni wykorzystać sytuację otworzył schowek i zaczął przebierać w środkach. '' '''Brian: '''O tak! Jednak coś zapewnią. ''Znowu nieco przyrumieniony odkręcił jedno z stojących opakowań i zaciągnął się jego zapachem. Od razu poczuł ulgę. Brian: Takiego środka było mi trzeba. Do wiaderka wziął wszystko czego potrzebował i udał się prosto pod jedną z wolnych kabin prysznicowych oddając się swoim dwóm ukochanym zajęciom. : *Siada w środku pomieszenia spoglądając nerwowo w stronę kamery* Znowu kolejna rudera. *Mruknął do siebie* No więc póki co nie poznałem nikogo i dopiero na zadaniu jedna z nich mnie zauważyła. Nawet jak byłem z nimi w trakcie zadania czułem się troszeczkę ignorowany. *Zaczął po raz kolejny się rumienić* Bardziej jestem zaskoczony, że nie zdzieliłem żadnej z nich tym talerzem. Widzieliście co to za paskudzwo było!? No ale to chyba lepiej przynajmniej na razie. Powinien może pozostać w cieniu. *Przez chwilę się zastanowił nad tym po czym rumieniec się nasilił i zaczął się nieco wiercić* Chyba nawet powinienem. Na pewno spojrzą jeszcze bardziej zawistnym spojrzeniem i obrzydliwym spojrzeniem życząc mi wszystkiego najgorszego. Będą zadawali sobie pytania czym to coś jest i co to tutaj robi. Powinni wyrzucić to coś za burtę jak nic niewartego śmiecia by utonął i zniknął na dnie morza. *Coś tam dalej kontynuował monolog ale bateria padła, co może wyszło na dobre* Po dłuższym pobycie w kabinie wyszedł odświeżony jak nigdy od rozpoczęcia show. Przebrał się w czyste ubrania, poukładał równo wszyskie przybory nawet przetarł zadowolony podłogę po tym nucąc swoją ulubioną melodyjkę. Po wszystkim skierował się do wyjścia rozejrzeć się po statku. Basen (Tylko dla piętra luksusowego) Na basenie pojawiła się prowadząca i położyła się w cieniu na jakimś leżaku, by się zbytnio nie opalić. Niedługo później pojawił się również Rhys, który chodząc po piętrze luksusowym trafił tutaj. Spojrzał jedynie na zachodzące słońce dając krok do tyłu, chcąc uniknąć promieni słonecznych. Zdawał się kompletnie niezauważyć Jurgity, która leżała bardziej za wejściem. Rudowłosa już znudzona leniwym leżeniem, żauważyła chłopaka, który najwidoczniej, nie zwrócił na niej swojej uwagi. Wykorzystała ten fakt, aby zajść chłopaka od tyłu. Stanęła na paluszkach i zakryła mu oczy, mówiąc głośno "buuu" i od razu zachichotała. Rhys od razu domyślił się, że to rudowłosa jest sprawczynią tego "buuu". Chłopak postanowił trochę zagrać zaliczając efektywny upadek na plecy, twarzą w stronę rudowłosej. Rhys: 'Oh nie, dopadłaś mnie złośnico. *uśmiechnął się złośliwie* Co teraz ze mną będzie? *zapytał udając przestraszonego* ''Jurgita za bardzo nie wiedziała jak podejść w tym momencie do sytuacji. Jej ruda czupryna szybko kalkulowała wszelkie możliwe scenariusze zachowania, a nie chciała wzbudzić żadnych podejrzeń. W końcu stwierdziła, że najrozsądniej będzie zagrać słodziutką dziewczynkę i teatralnie włożyła paluszek do buzi, spoglądając na chłopaka. '''Jurgita: Cóż... mam nadzieję, że nie będą Cię boleć plecy.. *powiedziała zakłopotana uśmiechając się niczym kotek ze Shreka* Rhys poczuł się zbity z tropu... tak troszkę. Nie poznał przecież jeszcze zbyt dobrze dziewczyny, ale nie mógł wyciągać przecież pochopnych wniosków. Postanowił więc się po prostu... podnieść. Rhys: Będę żył. *uśmiechnął się lekko do rudowłosej* Nie ma co ukrywać. Wczorajsza śmierć chłopaka dawała jej dziką niemal satysfakcje. Mało powiedzieć było to dla niej jak mokry sen. A musiała to wszystko w sobie dusić. Chociaż niektóre jej mysli, jak zabija kogoś i obrożona ją paraliżuje prądem...nakręcały ją konkretnie. Wolała jednak póki co wiele nie pokazywać. Gdy usłyszała słowa chłopaka lekko się zaczęła trzęść. Jurgita: Ż-żyć... *mruknęła przerażona* Obyśmy wszyscy żyli... Chłopak trochę zdziwił się zachowaniem dziewczyny. Cóż, pedagogiem to on by nie został, na pewno. Rhys: Czy tak od razu wszyscy... *mruknął tajemniczo odwracają się plecami do dziewczyny, w stronę wody* Jurgita spoglądała na chłopaka, gdy był to niej odwrócony plecami. Uśmiechnęła się szatańsko, po czym odkaszlnęła i zdecydowała się podejśc bliżej do chłopaka stojąc za nim krok. Jurgita: Czemu nie wszyscy...? *powiedziała nieco zakłopotana* Rhys chciał coś powiedzieć, ale... powstrzymał się. Zdecydował, że jeszcze nie pora na zdradzanie pewnych wiadomości na swój temat. Odwrócił się i z uśmiechem spojrzał na rudowłosą. Rhys: Tak mi się powiedziało. *mruknął* Trzymasz się jakoś? *zapytał z troską, prawdziwą, ale naciąganą* Lolitka oparła się o barierkę i westchnęła. Udawanie zmęczonej tą sytuacją przychodziła jej z trudnością. Jej grymasy niezadowolenia, które pozornie wyglądały jako zmęczenie ostatnią otoczką wokół programu. Więc miała tzw. sytuację win/win. '' '''Jurgita': Trzeba się jakoś trzymać. *szepnęła odwracając wzrok od chłopaka* Ty to przyjąłeś o wiele lepiej. *odbiła pałeczkę* Rhys: Nie czułem potrzeby, by po nim płakać. *wzruszył ramionami opierając się obok rudowłosej* Swój wzrok skierowała na chłopaka, bo intrygowało ją jego podejście. W zasadzie jej się to podobało, sama miała takie same myśli. Gdyby jednak ta wiedza wpadła w ręce zawodników, to ona sama skończyłaby marnie, a gracze jeszcze gorzej. '' '''Jurgita': Każdy z nas posiada serce... *westchnęła* Warto mieć ludzkie odruchy... Żyjemy w świecie ludzkim, nie anime. *celowo użyła tego argumentu ze względu na ostatnią rozmowę* Rhys: '''Jak widać po wczorajszej ceremonii, czasami nie warto. *mruknął spoglądając za horyzont* A jak myślisz, w którym świecie było by lepiej? *westchnął odnosząc się do ostatniej rozmowy* Full wypas bar (Tylko dla piętra luksusowego) ''W barze dla ekipy pojawiła się rudowłosa. Mimo to, że znajdowali się na jachcie, dziewczyna miała założoną opaskę elektryczną na szyi. Gdyby coś przeskrobała, prawdopodobnie prąd by ją poraził. Usiadła sobie przy jednym czteroosobowym stoliku. Wzięła sobie koktajl oraz lody, które jadła z ogromnym apetytem. '' '''Jurgita: Mmmm... Lodziki... *wyszeptała sama do siebie* Dziewczynka uwielbiała chłodzące przysmaki, czuła się wtedy jak w raju. '' ''W barze znajdował się też Igor. Podobnie co prowadząca wziął sobie loda, niestety nie cieszył się jego smakiem do końca, gdyż wciąż myślał o wydarzeniach z ceremonii. Był on tak pochłonięty myślami o tym, że nawet nie zauważył Jurgity. Po chwili pojawiła się tu też Temple, zauważyła Jurgitę i Igora. Temple: '''Jak tam świętowanie wygranej >? ''Spytała zawodnika. Wzięła koktajl i brała małe łyki. Nie wiedziała, co wydarzyło się na ceremonii, gdyż średnio ją to obchodziło. Jurgita spojrzała na dwójkę osób, która tu się pojawiła. Przyglądała im się z zaciekawieniem. Zaczęła grymasić i dłubała leniwie łyżką w lodach. '' '''Jurgita: Trzymasz się jakoś? *spytała udawaną ciekawością w kierunku Igora* Spojrzała to na swoją koleżankę z ekipy. Jurgita: Zależy czy mają co świetować po wrażeniach. *mruknęła* Igor ze zdziwieniem spojrzał się na Temple. Igor: Nie widziałaś? Nikt ci nie mówił? Temple: '''Wrażeniach ? Co miałam widzieć ? ''Nie wiedziała o co chodzi. Rudowłosa teatralnie się rozpłakała i schowała twarz w dłoniach. '' '''Igor: Luke, uczestnik , który opdadł... Zginął. Na oczach wszystkich obecnych na ceremonii. Temple ze spokojem dopiła swojego koktajla. Temple: To widać nie czytało się małych druczków. Śmierć może obowiązywać jako kara za bierność. Popatrzyła na Jurgitę i tylko pokiwała przecząco głową.Jurgita rozżalona po teatrzyku zdecydowała się opuścić bar. Zabrała ze sobą koktajl i poszła nad basen. '' '''Igor:' Możesz powiedzieć, kto wymyślał regulamin gdzie można umrzeć za bierność?! Temple: 'Pytaj prowadzącej, ja tylko pomagam. ''Wzięła za aparat i poszła gdzieś porobić sobie parę zdjęć. Lista obecności Ekipa: *Yanke$ *Darkander *ElOutsider Zawodnicy: *AikkoxD *Katie *[[Użytkownik:DreamKiller1|'''Dk]] *Ika i nic msp blogerzy goci (Ten nick XD) Kategoria:Show Never Die - Odcinki